compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rob Jstar
Rob Jstar is a Human male, who is currently working with the Ailon Nova Guard. Description Rob is a tatoo human of above-average height, when people see him, the first things that they notice are his hazel eyes and blonde hair. Being away from the planet with multiple suns has left Rob with a pale white skin color. When he works however Rob dons the whole bounty hunter suit passed down to him from the bounty hunter that saved him, only known as Freedom. His black suit has been modded to suit his mission needs as it is complete with all the modifications necessary to complete his on-the-side hunting of slave owner's and traders. History Humble Beginnings Rob Jstar was born on the tatooine in the tatoo system. He grew up as a slave believing that a future for him was simply impossible. As a child he never knew his parents as they were sold when he was young, and shortly died under a more violent slave owner. Bounty Hunter Thy Name Is Freedom His life changed at eighteen when he encountered a bounty hunter that ended up killing his slave owner and freeing him. The bounty hunter was shot and killed after the other slave owners in the area attacked so not twenty minutes after being freed, Rob Jstar watched as his savior was killed by a barrage of bullets. In fury Rob Jstar picked up the bounty hunters blaster and killed everyone in sight (including other slaves) then taking the dead bounty hunter uniform and then made it to suit his style to use it for his future to help other slaves. Not knowing the Bounty Hunter's real name he'd always remember him as Freedom. New Dreams Rob Jstar soon became a man alone in the universe so to console his unsocial soul he decided to devote all his energy and time to becoming greatest pilot the universe has ever seen. Factions, Factions, Factions After years of trianing, which ended up not doing much, Rob Jstar has now decided to settle down and work for a Faction. However, he has been moving from Faction to Faction trying to find the perfect job for his self-trained skills and preferences. At the Moment he thinks he has found his place with Ailon Nova Guard where he will try his hand at joining their Navy. After being alone for so long he has finally made friends within the faction who help him to strive for his goal and hopefully he could return the favor later on in life.Some of the factions he worked for is Black Sun and other minor factions. Personality Rob doesn't do well with huge groups of people, instead preferring a small, close-knit band of individuals. This is why the transition from freelance to Faction was so hard for him. This stems from his slave days when he would never know who would end up staying with him and who would be sold. Another trait which may be based on his prior affiliations in slavery is Rob's unwavering loyalty to the groups and individuals which he gives it to. The easiest way to deal with slavery is to be completely obedient towards your captor. This was seen when he ended up killing everyone, including other slaves after being freed, a result of no longer depending on another. Beliefs Before Freedom Before being freed from slavery Rob was a completely different person. Equality never seemed a possibility in his world. He took comfort in the fact that as long as he was working well, he would not be traded or violently attacked by his slave owner or his slave owner's family. He did not believe in a better life, he only knew what he experienced and saw. Friends were not people he wanted to see but the slave owner's friends that were kind enough to not notice him. Because he was constantly put down by his superiors and other slaves, he expected the put downs and developed an emotional shield After Freedom After being freed from slavery Rob changed, the first thing he had ever owned was the bounty hunter Freedom's suit and weapons. This made him feel equal to the slave owner that had owned him not twenty minutes ago. The reason why Rob wouldn't join a Faction like the Galactic Empire was because of the hierarchy that showed crewman as nothing compared to high ranking officials. Although easily angered he feels the need to befriend people, to make up for lost time Current Endeavors Now with the Alion Nova Guard he is working towards becoming a dominate trader in the galaxy as he tries to both bring credits to help his faction as well as get information on the whereabouts of slave traders and slave owners. His past makes him that much more emotional about this job. Now working for the Black Sun he is part of the Blades but not a high ranking member. Now Returned to Alion Nova Guard to continue training his piloting skills. Idol's Rob looks up too many great people. Freedom the bounty hunter that saved him and his frist friend in his new life from slavery Ian Darkholm from the Alion Nova Guard. Best Workers He Employed NPC - Class: Conversational - Race: Barabel - Vyri Lysscol the Capital Ship pilot Postion - Personal Pilot NPC - Class: Combat - Race: Nikto - Kaia Vargo the unarmed brawler Postion - Personal Bodygurd Now he dont keep workers he use then fires them as he cant trust them has he has been betrayed by some before.(not the two above) Special Thanks This Entry has been made/edited by Jenver Walker Category:Individuals Category:Human Category:Ailon Nova Guard